Forbidden Love
by SlayerFaith02
Summary: Basicly TheifBakuraXMana, but that dont come till later. The life of a Pharaoh's cloest friend and his darkest enimey.But will it end happy ever after? Only slight hints of Yaoi parings, and Henti....Crappy sumery i know but im good at them
1. Chapter 1

SlayerFaith02: Yay! simething im proud on, plese excuse the spelling erros as i dont have MS Word, and only wordpad -;

Faith: Your spellings terrable anyway

SlayerFaith02:O.o anyway, enjoy -

Faith: You forgot something...

SlayerFaith02: Oh yhea...I dont own YuGiOh, I only own the plot, so dont sue!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chaptor 1:

Ra was high in the sky. A small village was in full bloom. Children where playing tag, older residence was laughting or watching the children, whilst the milddle aged catched up on the latest gossip.  
"Come on Mana!" A girl cried. The small brown haired girl ran up to her friend, her blue eyes filled with joy. Her cream dress flowed around her.  
"Hang on Iset, look" The girl known as Mana pionted out to a boy, around the same age, he had gray/blue eyes and light gray hair, almost white. He was sitting on a step, munching on an apple.  
"Let's see if he wants to play." Iset said, she had soft emerald eyes and long black/brown hair.

The young boy looked up to see the two girls approche him. Since the whipe out of his own village, he had been to meany, yet by far, this one was his favorate, and it was the nicest. The residence where kind to him, he didn't even have to explain where he came from, or that his home used to hold theifs.  
"Excuse me." The brown haired girl said softly. he just watched them. "Do'u wanna playplay tag with us?" She asked him. He said nothing but looked at the other girl.  
"Hay, you just looked lonely thats all." She shrugged, "My names Iset, and that one there's Mana." Iset introduced. The boy didn't answer. He'd never gotten involved with the other children in the other villages before. They used to tease him and take the mikky out of him.  
"Well?" Mana asked. "It would be nice if you joined" He threw his half eaten apple on the floor and smilled. "Good, we're all mates here." She added.  
"So, whats your name?" Iset asked, her voice soft like the wind.  
"Bakura" He answered quitely, yet loud enought for them to hear him.  
"Cool, i'll go tell the others" and iset ran off ahead to fetch the other children.

Mana was telling Bakura about thier way's of living, her lifestlye, and what poeple did for a living.  
He just listened to what she had to say.  
"You new here them?" She asked him. He just nodded. "Where do you live?" She asked.  
"Anywhere." He shrugged. Mana looked at him, confusion shone in her nile blue eyes  
"Oh, do you travle around? Or are you heading into the City?" She asked, he said nothing. She fell silent. Sencing that she was walking into a pit of Cobra's with all her questioning.

"My perants past away" He asnwered her. She looked at him. "My villiage was slaughtered." and with that he fell silent again. Not even knowing why he had told her this.  
"Im sorry" She whispered. He looked back at her. She had her head down and was looking at the ground. He saw a hidden beauty in her, though wasn't sure if she knew.  
"COME ON!" Came Iset's voice, "EVERYONES WAITING!" Mana smilled and ran ahead. She stopped and looked back. She ran back and got hold of Bakura's hand.  
"Come on" she smilled, he looked at the locked hands. "Come on" She reppeted and they both ran up to the waiting group.

Everyone was saying goodbye, to eachother. It had been fun. Mana was walking with her new friend. Yet saw something in him that fasionated her. Like that of a new rose bud, waiting to blossom. She couldn't help but find him realy...she guessed the apprete word was...cutie.  
"Come on i live with my gramperants." She added as they came to a small house, with white washed walls. "Their realy nice" She smilled as she knoked on the door.

An elderly woman answered the door. She had gray hair and rich blue eyes.  
"Mana, your back," She said, but her eyes fell into the boy. "And who do we have here?"  
"His names Bakura, he has no home to go to" Mana expained "Do we have any spear rooms left?" she added. Her grandperants ran a small inn for those who travled to the city.  
"I think so. Ja-kal, do we have any spear rooms left."   
"Whats that Nefertina?" came a male's as Ja-kal appeared next to his wife. he saw the young  
boy and smilled wormly. "I should think so, come in" He invited. They walked into the inn. It was quite big compared to the stables he'd slepted in.  
"Why not show him to his room Mana?" her grandad said. Mana nodded and showed Bakura to one of the gratest rooms.

"If you need anything, I'll be down the hallway." and she left him to get use to his new berings. She sighed as she sat on her bed, looking at the picture of her mother and father, who worked in the Roal Court. She knew on ther 10th birthday she'd be called upon, and would have to leave all her friends behind her. Her birthday was a month away. She opened her opened up her diary, and wrote her day's events. Thier came a soft knock on her door. She put her diary back in her draw.

Mana got up and opened the door to find the boy standing thier.  
"Whats up?" she asked  
"Can i stay with you?" He asked quietly. Mana thought about it for a momonet then smilled and let him in. She got a spear bed for her and cover from her wardrobe. He sat on her bed watched her.  
"There." She smilled as she looked at Bakura, blushing slightly he looked away. She smilled and went to open the curtans. "Look at this." She invited, he walked over to her window. The view was lovley. The star's glissoned in the sky.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed.  
"It is lovely." he agreed, as they both looked at her. "But so is something else." She looked at him, at him, he looked at her. She blushed slightly as he held her hand. Mana suddenly got a weird feeling in her gut. For the first time ever, she loved someone, but how was that posible? She'd only known him what? a day maybe less?  
"Bakura, I..." She put her head down, "On my 10th birthday, i wont be able to see you." she whispered, avoding his gaze.  
"How come?" He asked softly.  
"Because...i have to go into the city." She answered, her fringe covered her face, so that he couldn't see her tears that where now forming in her eyes. "It was decided that the moment i was born that i'd have to work in the High Court of the pharaoh." She ended. He let go of her hand, she looked away from him. "Im sorry, i realy am"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The month flew by, the next thing Mana knew was that it was her birthday. She didn't want to move away. But she had no choice in the matter. She waved goodbye to all her friends as she stood at the entrance of the her village, her home. She tock a deep breath and began to start when someone called out to her. She turned round. It was Bakura. He ran up to her. Mana just looked at him.  
"Here" He breathed as he held something out for her. It was like a crown, it had a gold rim with a creamy materal around it.  
"Thank you" she whispered as he placed it on her.

Mana looked at him. A mixture of emotions ran though her. Yet kept them to herself. Locked awayy, for she knew she'd never meet him again. She placed a soft kiss onto his check. Whispering to him;  
"Please dont forget me" She tock a step back from him. Turned her back and left her home. Ready to start her new life, in the Roal Court of the pharaoh himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

SlayerFaith02: well theres the first chapter up R&R please, it makes me so happy -


	2. Chapter 2

SlayerFaith02: Yay! Chapter 2! only a slight ManaXMahado, but then hasnt it gotta start somewhere?

Faith: sigh Oi! Bakura! Read this already

Bakura: SalyerFaitho2 dose not own YuGiOh,

SalyerFaith02:...the only charicter i own is Yula, and a friend let me borrow Celta -...

Bakura: can i go now?

Faith: nod

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2:

Mana was skipping along the wall in the palece gardens, she had only just left Nafretiti's room, and fanced a good old stroll across the grounds. Being 17 now, and closest friend of both Pharaho and Queen of Khemet. She sat on the wall and watched the fish swim by. Since the age of 10, she'd never been outside the palece walls. She watched as the stokes flew by, wishing to be like them. Going and coming when ever they plaesed. No walls or boundreys to contain them. Just free. Next thing she knew, she was a soft pair of blue eyes watching her.

"Morining Celta." Mana sighed as she looked at the young High Priestess, she had to have been around 16. High priest Set's little sister, and Pharaoh and Queens younger cousin, though she did get into a lot of trubble. Except today she wasn't with her friend, Keka.

"Hi Mana." Celta smilled her long red/brown hair was tied in a long ponytail. "What you doing?"

"Nothing" Mana answered "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Shouldn't you?" Celta asked back, "Beside's Akundadin's tuotoring set." She answered "Keka's gone to the temple of isis" Celta answered. Mana Wached as the clouds flouted by.

"Ever woundered what it's like outside the palce walls." She asked, celta nodded. She'd been born and rasied in palce. Then an idea struck her. It was so simple.

"Come on Mana, we'er going to the market."

Mana looked at the young priestess. Celta just got hold of Mana's arm and pulled her back inside. Nearly knocking aside pharaoh's assistant, Yugi.

"Sorry" Celta appologised

"What are you up to young priesstess?" He asked, he was identalcal to the pharaoh in so meany ways. His rich amerthest eyes looked at them serspiusly.

"We're going to the market." Celta smilled at him. "Wanna come with us?"

"But, we're not aloud out of the palce walls." Yugi insisted, looking at Mana, who shrugged at him.

"If Mana whent, would you?" Celta asked, her blue eyes showed pleeding. "Please, even you have to admit it's boring here. We wont be long, no one will notice i promise." She ened, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. Yugi looked at Mana who sighed and nodded. He smilled and nodded. Celta squelled in excitement and the three of them headed to the stables.

In the stables was a young girl with golden blond hair and velvet blue eyes. She was bissy gromming Dawn, the queens hourse. A lovly chestnut horse with an ivory black main. She'd been working in the stables all day. Non-stop. She had been cleaning most of the palce room's untill the queen requested her to get out and have some fresh air, but a slaves work was never done in the palce. She herd the 3 teenagers eneter the stable and looked over in intrest. She sighed and whent back to groming dawn, calling over at the same time;

"try not to get into _too_ much tubble." Celta got onto Kizzy, a lovly bay female. Beautiful like the rising sun. Mana hopped onto her's, the same, if not darker coloured hourse called Pippa, and Yugi got onto one of the spears known as Esscance, a silvery, gray female.

They got into the market, which was bissy as useral. Meany tock no notice of the three riders. Celta looked around her to see if thier was a gap anywhere, but thier was none to be found. She sighed, when another idea came to her. She called over to her friends from the crowd if they wannted a race. Mana and yugi both agreed and asked where too. Celta had to think about it for a minuet. A smille played on her face as she called over the deternation;

"The Blue Nile" Both Mana and yugi nodded to say that they ubderstood. "When Ra hits the middle of the sky!" She called over.

They waited for Ra to reach the destination. as soon as he hit the Middle of the sky, and not a moment too late, all three set off, raceing past the market as everything became a blur as each split up to loose the other. Yugi had taken the left, Celta the right, Mana straight though the middle. Poeple began to move out of the way quickly as the horse and rider came cantering past them, Pippa's hoof's hit the gound hard with such a force that you'd be crushed on contact. However, a young boy did not happen to see the on coming danger, Mana, being an expert on horses leaned forwords just in time for the horse to jump over the boy, lading hard a few meters away from the boy, how just stood and steired at the back of the girl as she called behind her;

"Sorry!"

She finaly got to the Blue Nile, turning out to be last, not that it bothered her. After dismounting Pippa, letting her horse take a rest from the race, drinking from the waters cool bedsides. It had turned out Yugi was first, not long after was Celta, and her, by an hour, last. However it was the sight of the Blue Nile that impressed her more. The water was crystal clear, a waterfull puonded the serface as it left the cliffs edge. The acteral cliffs themselfes stood like the gods. Proud and forever watching.

"Wow" Mana whispered as Ra began to end his journy. Celta and Yugi where playing in the water, calling over to Mana to join them. She tock off her shoes and stept into the water. The watched as she stood in the middle of the water, a light blue glow radeated from her body as she put on a water show, the droplets changed colour and shape, they each had to guess what it was before it tock it's shape.

"Celta!" Came a yell, making Mana drop the water over all three of them, socking then though and though.

"Opps" Mana whispered. It was Akunadin, the last person Mana wanted to see, he still hadn't forgiven her for that trick she played on thim meany sun's ago. She had jumped out of a pot and sceared him. It was funny at the time. However, Celta wasn't too happy to see her tutor.

"Dame, i was hopeing he wouldn't find us." She whispered before turning round to look at her tutor. He looked at Yugi with ice cold eyes, he looked away at one. Mana tock a deep braeth and steped forwords, shilding both Celta and Yugi, she knew him all too well.

"Please sir, please dont punish Yugi or Celta." Mana sid. Akunadin looked at her, she wasn't sceared of him, or his lapdog Set. She just wound them up with a friend of hers. She remembered one time when her and her friend, who was now a grate thief, tied Set's robed round him, making him look like he was in a caccon, thet'd also put make-up on Akunadin. It was funny, even when she remembered it, she couldn't help but smile.

"It's funny is it? Putting the futcher High Priestess in danger!" He yelled, Mana whiped the spit from her face.

"If i wanted it to rain, i'd pray to the gods thank you old man" Mana sneered, her dislike for him was strong.

"Right, back to the palce all of you. Yugi, im specking to Pharaoh about you," Yugi looked down in shame not saying anything "Celta, i'll deal with you by specking to Set,"

"Crap, two earbashings for the price of having fun"

"No! It's my folt. I encuraged them. If anyone should take the blame, let it be me!" Mana protested.

"Is this true?" Akunadin asked. Celta and Yugi looked at Mana, and slowly nodded as she gave them each a look that told them that she'd help them out. "Fine, im gonna have a word about this to your Tutor" Mana put her head down, she'd rather face a thousand rampageing buffalows, or a pit of cobra's, hell, even a lecture from her sister, Phenix would have been tourcher enough. Anyone of them but her Tutor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What if something had happened to you three?" Mahado said to his student. How said nothing. She looked up at him for the first time since she had got back. She had to wait untill Akunadin had finished explaining the situation to him. He didn't look too happy at the news, at least the other two where fine. No point geting them in trubble. Celta was just young anyway, and Yugi's job ment evrything to him, so she didn't want him to have been told to leave the palce and never return. No, best for her to take the punishment, but now, she whished she hadn't done it.

"But nothing did happen! We're perfectly safe are we not?" She asked, trying to rase her own voice, she was just sick of being trated like a child! "We're not children!" she cried , forceing her tears back. "What are we serpose to do? Theres nothing to do here!"

"Mana," He sighed as he knelt down to face her, she had failed to keep her tears back, just like everything, just like faling to kepp her village protected from Akunadin's army, trying to protect her perants, even passing her schooling. "Youre my student, my responeablity. Im only saying this cause i cear, if anything where to happen to you..." He traled off on his word's, "Just promise you wont do it again"

"I cant make that promise, becuse i know i will"

"Go on. Get some rest" She left the room.

He watched her silently. When she was gone he sat on a chair with a deep sigh. She'd never know his true resons why he was so protctive of her. It was aginst the law to have a relasionship with your student, but he couldn't help the way he felt toword's her. Sure sometimes she was a pain, but wasn't everyone at her age. Thats what made her stade out to him. A challange from teaching more behaved students, and it wasn't the fact that she missbehaved, he serpose, apart from her cutie look's it was her personality that drew him to her. He sighed and watched the Nightlark's sing.

Thier came a knock on Mana's bedroom door. She whiped her tears away and opened the door. It was Celta, it looked as if she too had been crying. But why? Mana had taken the blame, so why was she crying.

"Celta, whats up?" Mana asked as Celta hugged her tightly.

"Im sorry i got you into trubble." Celta sobbed into her friend dress

"What?"

"I told Set the truth. I made him promise not to let Akunadin know, but i felt so guilty when i herd Akunadin tell Set what he told Mahado that i had to let Set know the truth." Celta cried. Mana hugged her cring friend tightly. "Im realy sorry." Mana looked out of the window when an idea struck her.

"Come on Celta" Mana smilled softly as she tock Celta's hand.

"Where we going?" Celta asked as they walked quietly down the hallway

"You'll see" and with that they enetered the stables, got thier horses and rode of into the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

SlayerFaith02: Awww, isnt Mana just the best? Next chapter a slight Yuri hint, but nothing that wont last...

Mana: Please R&R, it makes her ever so happy, weather it be inprovement or just what you think -


	3. Chapter 3

SlayerFaith02: Woho! Chapter 3

Mana: SlayerFaith02 is too poor to own YuGiOh, so please dont sue her

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3:

"Where we going Mana?" Celta asked, they had passed the market quite a whilt back

"We're going to the nile." Mana answered as thier horses rode on.

They came to the nile and dissmounted. Watching the stars in the sky. Each one glissoned brightly. Celte looked at Mana, who just looked over the river. A distant look played on her features.

"Mana?"

"I use to come here as a child, just to clear my head." Mana smilled faintly. She walked up to the rivers edge and got out of her dress, tock off her shoes and jewlry. She steeped into the cool water. Turning to Celta, never mind the fact she was completly nakeid. "Wanna join me?" Celya nodded and removied her robes and jewlry, and also steeped into the water. Celta blushed slightly as she saw mana's body in the clear water.

Mana slipped under so that the water was up to her shoulders, she closed her eyes and sighed slightly as the water relaxed all her mussles. Celta watched mana silently, a slight tinge of criomson visable from her blush. It was a few weeks before she had to go back to her own temple complex. But why was she getting embarised around mana? They where good friend after all. But why on earth was Celta like this all of a suden?

_Come on Celta, this is mana. _she thought.

Mana opened one of her eyes to catch Celta still looking at her. Celta blushed and turned a deeper shade of crimson and looked away, concentrating on the flying birds and nothing else. Celta hurd the sound of moving water, yet tried not to look around. She hurd someone behind her, worm hands on her shouders.

"your realy tense." Came mana's voice, soft like the summer brezze. Celta sighed as mana untenced her mussles, and slipped lower into the water, so that the top of her cleverage could be seen.

Celta felt worm air on her neck as mana told her in bearly a whisper that she was done. Celta leaned back onto mana's chest. Closing her eyes slightly. Now this was a brake. Mana was stoking Celta's long auban hair, holding her with the other arm around her chest, like she was a fragile china doll. Celta opened her eyes and looked up at mana who just smilled wormly at her, Celta turned round in the water to face her.

"You have lovely eyes", mana complamented, Celta blushed slightly and put her head down.

Mana raise her hand and gently raised Celta's head up by the chin, leanng in, placing a small kiss onto Celta's lips. She then looked at Celta as she broke away, stoking the side of her face, before they both kissed again. However this time, a flash of a boys face eneted Celta's mind, and she broke away quickly. Mana looked at her as if only seeing her for the first tim, Mana stood up and got out of the river, her head down as she reached the bank.

"Im sorry, that shouldn't have happened." Celta watched as mana placed on her dress, shoes and jewlry. Celta sighed and got out, placing on her robed and other items. Mana sat down on the rivers bed and started crying. Celta looked at her friend and whent over to her.

"Mana what's wrong?" Celta asked, Mana looked at her.

"You're going back to the temple of anubis," Celta shuddered at the name "Keka i hardly see. I cant stand being alone" She cried. Celta hugged her friend, Yet as mana looked up, something caught her eye. Celta let go of mana, as she stood up, her tears glissoned on her checks, she bgan to walk towords the river. Celta called out to her, but the figer was to intressting to pay atention.

"Mana! watch out fo the river!" But mana kept on walking. The rivers water coming up to her waist. The figer looked at her, its gray/blue eyes gloing in the moon light as thier Ka appeard behind them. Mana's too appeared trying to pull her out pf the water, but she walked in deeper, it came to her neck, then with out worning, she slipped under. "MANA!" Celta cried. Mana's Ka looked at celta.

"Come, we must let pharoh know" Celta nodded and mounted Kizzy and rode back to the palace.

Mana felt her scence go. To her, she was lost to the world...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

SlayerFaith02: ok crappy i know, im working to the next one, who was that misterius person? and will Celta forgive Mana for thier little...caugh...well you know

Mana: You made me gay ¬¬, with Set's sister?

SlayerFaith02: Hehe, erm. R&R plaese


End file.
